Soul Wrought of Terra Corrupt
by MechaUltimaZero
Summary: The first instalment of my 'FF7 In Others' project. This time, Vincent Valentine has appeared in Spira, and must aid Summoner Yuna in defeating Sin. But will he be able to deal with his own?
1. Chapter 1

(Prologue)

No one had in any way expected the man to just suddenly walk out of the Kilika Temple. No one had ever seen him go in, or for that matter, seen him at all.

And yet, everyone knew that he did not belong. But only he knew the entire truth.

So when they asked him his name, he merely gave the same answer that he'd given everyone else…

"…Vincent Valentine."

**(Author's Notes: Part of my "FF in Others Project". Basically, characters from FFVII join the teams of other FF games. This time, it's Vincent in FFX.)**

* * *

(Chapter 1)

Kimahri watched impassively as the villagers of Besaid waved their goodbyes to his charge, Yuna.

They were leaving Besaid aboard the S.S. Liki, and were headed for Kilika Island.

When the group had boarded, Kimahri had noticed someone that none of the other Guardians had. There was a man clad in black and red on the top deck, with an aura that felt slightly… alien.

Of course, he was much more attuned to nature than any of his comrades, given that he was a Ronso warrior and they were humans.

Kimahri would certainly keep an eye on this stranger….

Vincent watched as the group of five boarded the ship and recognized Yuna among them.

"So these are ones I have to protect? I see…"

He walked towards to the bow of the ship, but stayed on the top deck. Once he had reached the railing, he merely stood there, perfectly still, save for the wind slightly blowing his cloak.

For nearly an hour he stood there, listening to Yuna and her Guardians. Although at first, he had been completely oblivious to the terms people used here, he had simply lied and said that he had been nearly crushed by a boulder and thus had amnesia.

He suddenly heard screams. Opening his eyes, he saw a massive fin emerge from the sea.

"So this… is Sin."

It launched a trio of scales onto the deck of the ship, which then uncoiled… not unlike insect larvae hatching from a cocoon. Yuna and two of her Guardians were in a battle stance: a blonde, and a tan-skinned man holding a blitzball…

The blonde, Tidus, slashed at one of the Sin-scales, and his comrade, Wakka, threw his ball at another one. Neither Sin-scale was destroyed, but they were, at least, injured severely.

Then, Tidus switched places with the larger blue warrior, Kimahri, who cut through one of the Sin-scales in one strike.

As Wakka finished off another one, the third lunged at Yuna. Before anyone could stop it, however, there was a noise like a thunderclap, and the little monster died.

Looking around for the unseen savior, they were surprised when Vincent came walking out of the shadows with a gun in his hand.

Before they could say anything, Vincent said, "We can introduce ourselves later. But for now, let's see if we can destroy this thing."

As he said that, Sin launched another trio of scales. Lulu shouted, "It could do this forever, so attack the fin!"

Vincent shot another Sin-scale, and then aimed his handgun towards the fin. When he fired it this time, there was a lot more recoil. A small red orb flew at high speeds towards Sin, and then blew up on contact. Lulu cast a Thunder spell, while Wakka just threw his ball again.

Yuna then summoned her first and only Aeon, Valefor.

It cast a couple of spells at Sin, decimated the scales on the deck, and then unleashed a massive blast of energy at the fin.

The boat shook violently, and Tidus fell over the side of the ship. Wakka jumped in after him.

Twenty minutes later, they were found and pulled back up.

Lulu asked, "Wakka, what happened down there?"

"We were attacked by Sin-spawn, and they almost got us. But needless to say, we sent them packing, ya?"

Lulu then turned her attention to the crimson-clad gunman. "And just who are you? Not that we're ungrateful for your help, but…"

"It's simple: your group was attacked, and I could assist, so I did."

Yuna continued, "You still haven't told us your name, Sir." Although it was a statement, it was spoken more as a question.

"Vincent Valentine."

Wakka then asked, somewhat levelly, "So Vincent, are you a follower of Yevon?"

Vincent had been asked that before, so he gave his traditional answer.

"I come from a distant part of the world, a place without such concepts as Sin and Yevon. So I must say that I am not a follower of Yevon, mostly because I know nothing about it. However, I am not one of the… Al Bhed, either."

That seemed to satisfy Wakka, until he noticed the gun. "If you're not an Al Bhed, then why do you use a machina weapon? Well? Only heathens use machina weapons!"

Vincent actually stepped back from this. Not because he was afraid, but so that he could retaliate more easily when it came to blows.

"I don't know what a 'machina' is, but I use a gun so that I can destroy fiends from long range. It's true that I could use something like a bow for that purpose, but I find that a gun is more powerful, as well as faster and more precise. Furthermore, a gun is much easier to channel magic with than a bow is."

Wakka looked like he was about to argue, but then stayed silent and left for another part of the ship. Lulu said, "Please don't mind him. He's rather… narrow-minded. Now then, Vincent, if you're really from so far away that you've never had to deal with Sin, then what brings you to this part of the world?"

"There was something I had to do, and I had to come here to do it."

"Would you mind telling us what that 'something' is?"

"Three years ago, a friend of mine died. I was recently told that if I came to a place called Spira and helped to destroy something called 'Sin' for eternity, then my friend would be returned to life."

"Oh…"

Vincent then asked, "Now it's my turn for questions. First, are you the ones who are going to try and destroy Sin? I was told to find and join a Summoner named Yuna."

Yuna spoke out, "Sir Vincent, my name is Yuna!"

Vincent, half-confused, asked, "_Sir_ Vincent? I'm not a person worth calling 'Sir'. Just 'Vincent or 'Mr. Valentine' will do."

Tidus asked, "So Vincent, you plan on joining us then?"

He couldn't help but smirk with his reply: "Didn't I say as much?"

* * *

**(Author's Notes: I should probably list Vincent's abilities at this point. He's got all of his Limit Breaks, Cure1-All, Fire1-All, Quake1, Bio1-Added Effect, and the following E-Skills: Beta, Big Guard, and Shadow Flare. Basically, his 'Cure' and 'Fire' spells have multiple targets, all of his physical attacks can inflict Poison, and he's the only party member with Earth-elemental magic. Oh, he also has the Contain materia, which means that for now, he can cast 'Freeze', the ultimate Ice-elemental spell short of a summon. Finally, he's got a Summon from his world: Odin, King of the Gods!)**


	2. Chapter 2

(Chapter Two)

When the ship docked at Kilika Port, it had already been heavily damaged. Yuna went to perform a sending for the dead, and her guardians went with her; though Vincent did not.

Instead, he went ahead and started looking for an inn where his comrades could stay the night.

Now that he was alone, he allowed himself a few moments to reflect. Based on the size of that fin, it appeared that 'Sin' was about the same size as one of the WEAPONS back home. From the little he had seen, he'd guess it was most like Emerald WEAPON, or perhaps Omega. And in his experience, the bigger monsters tend to be the stronger monsters.

A few minutes later, the group returned and found him at the inn.

The next morning, they left, heading for the forest. Wakka pulled Tidus aside for a minute, but Vincent didn't take the time to listen.

They were greeted by a pair of Crusaders, who warned them of a giant fiend nearby.

"We could throw a hundred Crusaders at it and still lose."

Tidus, however, advised to fight the monster. Vincent, prepared for anything, agreed.

So they continued forward for a few moments, until a massive walking plant ambushed them.

Tidus said, "Let's give it all we've got!" and used 'Cheer'. Wakka tried to blind it, while Lulu cast a 'Fire' spell on it. Kimahri attacked it a few times, while Yuna worked on healing and curing poison.

Then it fell asleep and started regenerating. Tidus attacked it to wake it up, but then the great beast countered with 'Earthquake'.

Yuna immediately started casting 'Cure' while Vincent merely cast a 'Cure' spell on the entire group at once. Then, he said, "Let me show you… my inner darkness."

Blue-purple mist enveloped him, and everybody heard an inhuman roar from inside.

When the mist suddenly dissipated, there was a larger, light-purple monster that resembled a werewolf. It launched a flurry of claw swipes upon the giant plant, as Tidus made an acrobatic lunge at the monster (not Vincent) and yelled, "I've been saving this one for you!"

The beast looked like it was on its last legs, beast-Vincent suddenly hurled four fireballs at the oversized bush.

The poor thing burned to a crisp in just a couple of seconds.

Now everyone was looking at the transformed Vincent rather suspiciously…

When he spoke, it was in a much rougher voice. "It's still me; this is just something that happens when I'm close to death. I'm still in control, just stronger in some ways, and weaker in some others. In this form, I'm called the Galian Beast."

"Okay… could you change back now?"

"I could, but I had just as well stay this way until I revert normally. You never know what we might encounter…"

So Vincent remained as the Galian Beast for a while, and helped destroy another dozen or so more fiends. After that, the mist returned, and instead of a savage roar from the inside, it sounded more like a satisfied growl.

Vincent said, "I have five inner demons, and Galian Beast is the weakest among them."

Tidus yelled, "Well if that was your weakest, then what can your strongest do?"

After a moment of silence, he got his answer. "The most powerful, the most dangerous of all my inner demons… could burn down this entire forest in a matter of seconds."

Yuna and her Guardians decided to be wary of the gunman, even though he had been benevolent so far, he could be a very dangerous threat.

A few minutes of traveling through the forest after that, (and killing a hell of a lot more fiends) the group came to a massive staircase.

"Just up there is Kilika Temple. Well, let's go guys."

Vincent merely said that he would "stay around here."

Until, of course, a Sin-spawn attacked.

It was incased in a tough, armored shell, while there were two tentacles sticking out of the ground. Wakka and Tidus attacked a tentacle, killing it, while Lulu killed the other with a fire spell. Now that the two tentacles had been destroyed, the Sin-spawn uncurled, loosing its armor but preparing to go all-out.

Yuna summoned Valefor once again, and Vincent began casting **Fire** spells.

When it poisoned Lulu, Tidus gave her an antidote before he was hit with a **Water** spell.

Kimahri cut away another one of its tentacles before Valefor performed **Energy Blast**.

Vincent chose to stay on the steps when the others left for the Temple.


End file.
